


Seduction Melts

by Shortsnout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate Body Paint, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: Noctis has been going to the same chocolate store for the past month, trying to buy Valentine's chocolates for Ignis. Prompto, fed up of watching Noctis being a coward, takes the initiative and buys some for Noctis to give to Ignis.Taking the plunge, Noctis leaves the chocolates on Ignis's desk...at least that's what he thinks he's left.'What are you talking about? I left the chocolates on Ignis's desk. He got them and I'm going to his. It's all good, why are you worried?'Prompto pressed the Altissian truffles into his hand, his face ashen, freckles stark on his cheeks.'So, what did I give Ignis?'





	Seduction Melts

### Seduction Melts

'Stop being a wimp and just buy him some already!' Prompto goaded, slapping him on the back.

'I'm not a wimp, I'm just-'

' _Weighing up your options_ and being a total wimp.' Prompto sniggered, snatching the chocolates out of his hands. 'I mean, we've only come to this store every single day and looked at the same fancy brand of chocolates he likes. Aren't the Crownsguard like, watching you all the time anyway? They've probably got intel of this. Huge, massive photos of Prince Noctis looking at-' He squinted at the bag. 'Altissian cointreau truffles.'

'Stop being a prick,' Noctis snapped, snatching them back and putting them back. 

'Get him these instead!' Prompto crowed, pulling another box off the shelf. 'Seduction melts, rich on the tongue and the body.' He cracked up laughing. 'Ok, asides from the corny line, maybe you should be more direct. Look Ignis, this is what I want you to do with me.'

Cheeks flaming, Noctis strode from the shop, ignoring his friend's frantic calls.

'Noctis! Noct, I'm sorry buddy! I'm just playing, I swear!' Prompto caught up to him, smile still wide.

'It's not funny, alright. I know I'm pathetic, that I can't tell him how I feel. Gods, I can't even be man enough to buy him a stupid box of Valentine chocolates,' Noctis snarled, kicking a stray can off the path, watching it sail away.

'Dude, you're not pathetic. It's scary, I know, I get it. You've known Ignis you're whole life and that guy is hard to read. You've got balls, for even considering telling him how you feel.' Prompto chuckled.

'Prom...' Noctis groaned.

'I'm sorry, look man, being totally, one hundred percent serious, take the plunge. You've already come here every day, looked at the same fancy truffles. Rather than living in this perceptual state of, _does Ignis like me, doesn't he_ , move forward. You're miserable like this, you've been miserable about this for nearly three years now.'

Prompto stopped walking, hitting his fist on his open palm.

'I've got it, wait here.' Prompto dashed off, leaving Noctis behind, shivering in his scarf and thick coat.

He leaned back against a brick wall, thinking on Prompto's words. His friend was right, he was living in a nightmarish state, one moment certain what he and Ignis were doing was flirting and then they were back to advisor and prince. It was exhausting, consuming most of his waking thoughts and often dreams and Noctis couldn't live like it anymore. 

He either took a chance and cleared the air between them, getting his heart broken and hopefully one day moving on, (although Noctis could feel his blood freeze at the idea of Ignis telling him thanks, but no thanks) or he buried these feelings deep, _deep_ down and stopped thinking about them.

Noctis tilted his head back to the grey February sky, breath smoky exhales that trailed into the air. He thought about Ignis's eyes sparkling when he laughed at something Noctis had said, his proud smile when Noctis took charge in a council meeting, the way he was there when Noctis was sick. Thinking of any of these things made Noctis's heart race, heat flooding his body and staining his skin with a blush.

He had it bad.

'Here.' Prompto bent in half in front of him, hands on his knees, panting heavily, offering an elaborately wrapped box. 'Look, just give them to him alright. Leave them on his desk and run if it makes you feel better. Then when he asks you about them and it's not in a good way, you can play it off as them being a thank you present or an obligation gift or something. But... it might be possible he's waiting for you to make the move, Noctis. I've seen him with you, his world revolves around you.'

Prompto threw his arm around his shoulder, pushing Noctis to walk again. 'I know what it's like to worry about if the people in your life are truly there for you or not, the fear that they might leave you.' 

'Prompto-'

'Wait, hear me out... it's gotta be worse for you. Ignis works for you, or your dad, I forget which, but it must be a worry, that Ignis is only here because it's his job.'

Noctis grit his teeth. Prompto had ripped open his insecurity exposing it.

'Have you considered that Ignis can't cross that line because he's just as scared as you are? Of losing something important to him?'

 

***

 

Noctis gulped at the name flashing on his screen. He could ignore a few phone calls, play dumb at not receiving the first few messages, he could even be out when he knew Ignis would be round, but if he ignored anymore calls then Noctis knew it'd be the Crownsguard knocking on his door next.

'Hey, Iggy, sorry I missed your calls earlier, I had something I needed to do-'

'Would this be a change of heart regarding what you left on my desk?' 

Ignis's tone was unreadable. Noctis felt his mouth dry, palms starting to sweat.

'No, not a change of heart.' He was vague, waiting for Ignis to reveal more of his feelings before he went and put his foot in it.

'I see... I must say Noctis, I was rather... surprised.' Ignis's voice was amused, Noctis could hear the squeak of his office chair as he sat down, the drumming of his fingers on his desk.

'Should I be apologising?' Noctis pushed the boat out a little further, still in the safe shallows but pressing Ignis.

'Of course not,' Ignis purred, voice a lot lower than Noctis had ever heard it.

Noctis swallowed, his free hand dropping to his lap to rearrange his suddenly tight trousers.

'Then...I'm glad I left them for you,' Noctis tried to sound cool, his voice cracking.

'How long have you felt like this?' Ignis asked.

'A long, long time,' Noctis breathed out.

There was silence on the other end, it lasting so long that Noctis pulled his phone away to check the call was still active.

'Ignis? I'm sorry if-'

'Are you free tonight, Noctis?'

'Yeah, what have you got in mind?'

'Come to my place, say around seven?' There was that tone again, that alluring tease that made Noctis want to melt into a puddle.

'Sounds...' He cleared his throat. 'Sure, seven, I'll be there.'

'Wonderful. I shall be counting down the hours.' 

Noctis stared at his phone for a long time after the call ended.

***

'Noctis, I'm so, _so_ sorry.' 

Noctis placed the shirt he'd been considering wearing tonight next to the other one. 

'Why?' He mumbled, hardly paying attention to Prompto's fretting as his gaze shifted between the two items of clothing.

'I gave you the wrong chocolates,' Prompto squeaked.

'Do I go with the red one or the blue one?'

'Noct, listen to me!'

Noctis sighed, turning around, giving his friend his full attention.

'What are you talking about? I left the chocolates on Ignis's desk. He got them and I'm going to his. It's all good, why are you worried?'

Prompto pressed the Altissian truffles into his hand, his face ashen, freckles stark on his cheeks.

'So, what did I give Ignis?' 

'Honestly, it was meant as a joke, I don't even know why I bought them.' Prompto tried to laugh, the sound breaking off into a cough. 'I was going to leave them on his desk after you'd professed your feelings for each other, just to wind you up.'

'Prompto.'

'Remember the seduction melts...' Prompto trailed off.

'Shit!' Noctis exploded, shoving Prompto. 'Does this mean...fuck...does Ignis think this is just a hook-up, that I just want to have sex with him?' 

Noctis paced his bedroom floor, embarrassment drenching him from the roots of his hair down the tips of his toes. 

'I'm sorry!' Prompto shouted, chasing after him.

'I can't believe you! He's going to think I'm pulling a prank. Or worse! He'll think I'm just after a one night stand!' 

Noctis flung himself on the bed, arm over his eyes. 

'Call him, say you can't go.' Prompto's voice was weak.

'Cause everything isn't now weird. Hey Ignis, left some meltable chocolate on your desk I want you to paint all over my body, oops sorry, changed my mind!' Noctis shouted at his friend.

'It was an accident.' 

Noctis felt his rage evaporate at the miserable expression on his friend's face, even his hair drooping. 

'It's not your fault Prom, but still, what am I going to do? He thinks I only want to sleep with him.'

'Noct, he must be interested in you. I can't imagine is the type to just bang and leave, especially not with you. Think about it, even if he just wanted sex he wouldn't do that to you.'

The bed shifted under Prompto's weight. 'You want me to ring him and explain it was my fault?'

Noctis thought about it for a long time. This was a way out if he needed one, but he couldn't shake the niggling doubt that he wanted to see where tonight went. Ignis must have been interested in him and Prompto was right, Ignis was not the sort of guy to have one night stands... was he? 

A king pushes forwards. That was what his dad told him time and time again. If he couldn't even be honest about his own feelings, if he didn't even have the confidence to look the person he cared about in the eye, to take a chance when it was being offered to him, then what sort of a king, what sort of man was he going to be?

'No, I'll go talk to him. I don't know what Ignis is thinking, but I know him well enough that he isn't just going to want me for a night and then leave me. Even if I confess and he doesn't have any feelings for me, he cares and respects me enough to work past it. It'll be alright, don't worry, Prom.'

'He's got feelings for you, I'm sure of it.' Prompto nodded hard, grasping Noctis's forearm.

 

***

Ignis looked handsome, he always did, but tonight his attire was casual, catching Noctis off guard. Tight slate grey trousers instead of his usual black Crownsguard ones, a soft sky blue shirt, opened at the neck. 

Noctis's mouth was full of cotton.

'I take it you like what you see?' Ignis teased, moving aside for Noctis to enter.

'No! I mean yes...I mean...' Noctis trailed off, shucking off his shoes and striding past Ignis into his apartment, feeling the skin at the back of his neck burn at Ignis chuckling behind him.

'I must say, Noctis. Red really becomes you.' Noctis's hand slapped over his neck before he realised Ignis was complementing his burgundy shirt. 

Noctis could smell something in the air, a milky sweetness that had him inhaling deeply.

'I thought it was best to put your gift to good use,' whispered behind him. 

Noctis jumped, whipping around, propelling himself backwards to put some space between them. 

'That's not why I'm here,' Noctis spluttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Oh? I believe a night of _divine pleasure as your partner licks you clean_ was on the cards.' Ignis brought a hand up to his face, index finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

Was Ignis joking? Noctis couldn't tell. Was this whole thing a ruse and Ignis was toying with him, thinking that Noctis had left those chocolates as a joke? Or was he serious? Intending to really use the gift Prompto had accidentally swapped. 

'Surely you're going to woo me first?' Noctis fell behind his persona, his princely facade that he had practised, playing the charming prince as he had to at state functions. 

He saw Ignis's eyes narrow, the advisor unsure how to play the new game they found themselves in.

'You want seducing, Noct?' Ignis came closer, placing his hands on Noctis's shoulders, raking his nails down Noctis's sides. 

Noctis's breath hitched, his heart racing. Was it a game? Did Ignis only want this from him?

He'd never been skilled at the games of court, the pretend flirting, the coy seduction, political ladder climbing. That was why he had Ignis, his advisor was a master of it. Ladies of the Insomnian court went crazy for his accent, his manners impeccable, his teasing enough to make lips spill secrets, his honour never wavering. 

Noctis knew what _that_ Ignis looked like, it was the one facing him now. Teaching him another lesson, advising him on something stupid he had done. 

'No, I don't want this from you. I mean, gods you're attractive and I can't believe I'm saying this, but-'

'Prince Noctis, you left me an invitation,' Ignis's voice was husky.

'The chocolates I left on your desk, they were a mistake.' Noctis's voice was faint, watching as Ignis closed his eyes, taking a step back.

'I had guessed as much. Be careful in how you act in jest Noctis. I at least know you well enough not to expect anything of it, but others might not take so kindly to being teased.'

'How far were you going to go?' Noctis breathed out.

'I knew you would crack under the pressure.' Ignis turned, walking away. 

A king pushes forwards. 

'I don't want you to stop.'

Ignis froze, head whipping around over his shoulder, eyes wide.

'Those chocolates I left were a mistake.' A box appeared in Noctis's outstretched hand, sparkles of blue vibrant in the dim apartment. 'These were the ones I meant to leave you.' 

Ignis took them, his movements sluggish, unable to believe what he was seeing.

'Altissian cointreau truffles, you remembered these were my favourites?' 

'I've been at the store every day for the past month, ask Prompto. But I kept giving myself excuses not to buy them. At least this year I actually went into the store.'

'This year?' Ignis's voice was strangled. 

'I had the idea two or three years ago. To get you something I mean. Something for today.'

'Noctis, what do you want from me?' 

Noctis could feel the pressure suffocating him and he knew whatever he answered would change the outcome of their relationship.

Accepting the consequences, pushing forward. He needed to be honest, lay his soul bare for Ignis to see.

'Your heart,' Noctis whispered.

The moment between them stretched, elongating like warm toffee, thick and viscous. When Noctis's courage failed him, he looked down at his feet, closing his eyes.

'Noctis.' He heard movement, sensed Ignis close beside him. Hands cupped his face, bringing it up to meet Ignis's. There was a trailing touch near the corner of his eyes. 'Don't be scared to look at me, Noct.' 

Trembling, Noctis waited for the inevitable.

'I know you've been teaching me court flattery, but I've been hoping that some of it was real. That it wasn't all just a game for you.' Noctis's couldn't open his eyes.

'It was not,' Ignis promised.

'This isn't just a crush, Ignis. Something that will go away. You're the first thing I think of in the morning, the last thing at night. My mind, it's haunted by you. I can't stand it when I see you smile at others, I miss you when I don't see you-'

'Noct.' A finger pressed against his lips. 'You've always held my heart. It is I who seeks yours.' 

'Honestly?' Noctis squeaked, eyes peeking open, gazing at Ignis's green eyes scarily up close. 

'Yes.' Ignis swore, pressing his lips against Noctis's forehead. 

'Then...it's yours. Has been for a while...I mean... I love you, Ignis.' 

Ignis smiled and Noctis forgot to breathe, startling as Ignis kissed the corner of his mouth.

Shy, Noctis's hand rose, pressing against Ignis's jaw, feeling the slight stubble prickle his palm. Ignis remained still as Noctis pushed closer, stretching on his toes to align their bodies, chest to chest, his nose stroking the skin of Ignis's throat. When his lips met Ignis's, the older man yielded, letting Noctis lead, not demanding or pressuring Noctis. 

Slow, pecking kisses, timid brushings that evolved into open-mouthed worship, tongues running along lower lips, hands tangling in clothing, holding onto shoulders, running down backs. Kisses that fell into another and then another without a pause, neither wanting to be parted from the other, repressed feelings spilling over, swamping logical thought, banishing reason. 

Noctis placed his hands flat on Ignis's stomach, walking them both back to the couch, tumbling on top of Ignis as they fell backwards. Hands were there to steady him, pulling Noctis closer as he climbed into Ignis's lap, knees snug against angular hips. Noctis twisted his hands into the fabric of Ignis's sky shirt, shuddering as he felt a hand tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Their mouths met again, Noctis gasping as he felt Ignis beneath him, arousal evident. 

'So, did you really melt that chocolate?' Noctis sighed into Ignis's mouth.

'To add to the effect, yes.'

'Do you...want to try it out?' 

Ignis's eyebrows rose, lips curving sensually, eyes darkening. 'I must admit, even though I thought it was in jest, ever since you left your gift on my desk I have been little able to think of anything else.' 

Noctis leaned over Ignis, shuddering as nails teased down his spine, looking for his gift, finding it on the side table next to the couch. 

'Seems the labelling was accurate, it really does melt easily.' Ignis smiled, looking down into the pot of thick melted chocolate. 

'We don't _actually_ have to use it.' Noctis turned his face away, nerves beginning to scare him.

'Gifts are meant to be used, or in this case, savoured.' There was that alluring tone again. Noctis felt all the blood pool in his groin. 

He watched Ignis dip his middle finger in the substance, chocolate trickling down to fall back into the pot. Ignis placed the pot down, his free hand fumbling on the table for a cloth to presumably clean his finger. Noctis leant down, taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit, groaning at the taste.

'Yup, it's good stuff.' 

Ignis didn't move, mouth agape, unable to believe what had happened.

'Ignis? Sorry did I-'

Ignis grasped hold of his wrist, undoing the cufflink buttons, delicately stroking the underside of his wrist before pushing the shirt back to his elbow. Curious, Noctis watched as Ignis dipped his forefinger into the pot, painting a line down Noctis's forearm. 

He gasped as Ignis bent his head, tongue delicately lapping the chocolate at his skin, gaze never leaving Noctis's. 

'Ig...Ignis.' He stuttered, breaking off into a moan as Ignis's mouth sucked gently at the crease at his elbow. 

It seemed an innocent enough act, the thoughts that sprang to Noctis's mind, however were not. 

Ignis pulled away with a smile, pressing the pot into Noctis's trembling hand. 'It isn't fair if I sample it all.'

Noctis looked dumbly down at the pot and back at Ignis. 

'Noct...' Ignis looked at him, concerned and Noctis hated it, hated that Ignis was doubting himself, sceptical that Noctis wanted this just as much as he did.

'Can you take your shirt off?' Noctis whispered.

Ignis regarded him a long moment before complying. Flawless marble skin, broad shoulders, toned abs, it wasn't anything like Noctis had pictured it.

It was better.

Noctis coated his finger in the chocolate, painting over Ignis's collarbone, enthralled as he watched it drip down Ignis's chest. He heard the sharp inhale as he moved closer, hands holding Ignis's waist, bending his head to stroke his tongue over his artwork. Ignis moaned, deep in the back of his throat as Noctis cleaned his skin, flat of his tongue sweeping the sweet, luxurious chocolate, the saltiness of Ignis's skin dancing along his taste buds. 

His nerves were swamped by his desire, Noctis chased the drips of melted confection, grinning as he felt hands knot in his hair, encouraging his face to move closer to Ignis's chest. He swiped his tongue over Ignis's nipple feeling it harden in his mouth as he sucked any lingering chocolate he could find. 

Noctis's head was ripped back, Ignis's mouth fierce against his. Noctis went willingly, letting himself fall back on the couch, dragging Ignis on top of him, spreading his legs to support Ignis's hips. His buttons were opened by deft hands, Ignis encouraging Noctis to lean up long enough so Ignis could rid him of his shirt. 

Ignis sat on Noctis's hips, the pot of chocolate back in hand.

'I must say, I never envisioned the use of this,' Ignis coated his finger again, 'whenever I imagined you beneath me.'

'You thought about me like this?' Noctis shifted up onto his elbows, tilting his head at Ignis's confused expression.

'Noctis, you're beautiful, why wouldn't I have thought of you in this way?' Ignis painted a word across Noctis's stomach. 'I have dreamt of you underneath me, many a time.' 

Noctis looked down at his stomach, unable to read the word upside down.

'Devotion,' Ignis read out to him. 'You have mine, always.' Noctis felt his heart skip a beat as the finger tickled across his ribs.

'Loyalty,' he whispered, mentally keeping track of the letters Ignis was writing. 

'Always.' 

Noctis couldn't stop the moans tumbling from his lips as Ignis's tongue chased the sugary words branded on his skin. He wasn't the only one affected, he could feel Ignis's grip tighten when Noctis was particularly loud, a subtle grind of his hips when Noctis raked his nails over his scalp.

'We're going to make a mess on your couch, Ignis,' Noctis gasped out as he felt more of the substance drizzled over his skin.

'I care not.' 

Ignis's body covered his, their cocks rubbing together through their trousers, their chests sliding slickly together, chocolate smearing between them. Ignis pressed his fingers over Noctis's throat stroking more of the sweet liquid over him, Noctis could feel it trickling over his skin, pooling on the couch beneath him. Ignis swept his hands under his head, tilting it back so Noctis could feel every one of Ignis's fingertips supporting him, thumbs sweeping back to rub at his ears, tongue dutifully lapping up the chocolate.

His thumbs added a little more pressure, rubbing over the lobes and then the shell of Noctis's ear. Noctis's reaction was ferocious, his hips bucking up into Ignis with enough strength to unbalance the man, his reaction to the teasing thumbs startling.

'Fucking hell,' Ignis swore, pouncing on Noctis's weakness. His gaze was feral, watching Noctis's reactions as he caressed the tender ears. 

'Ig...Ignis,' Noctis whimpered, not sure if it was a plea, a statement. 

It was intense, Ignis manipulating his body, coaxing it, adding fuel to the lust Noctis was already drowning in. When he could bear it, Noctis would open his eyes, meeting the deep green, Ignis captivated in watching Noctis squirm beneath him, powerless, lost to his desires. 

Ignis's cheeks were flushed, sweat making his hair fall down into his eyes, barely holding back his moans himself as he watched Noctis. It was exhilarating, Noctis felt inebriated with power, sexy, desirable, wanted. 

It was Noctis who was making Ignis lose control, Noctis's name being shaped over and over by those lips, Noctis who made Ignis swear under his breath and begin thrusting his cock down, his body shuddering as he fought his own orgasm. 

'I could come just by watching you,' Ignis growled, adding pressure, grinding his own cock down, ragged moans escaping as Noctis's whimpers increased, writhing against the ministrations. 

'This is going to haunt my dreams for years to come,' Ignis bent forward, whispering. Noctis wailed as lips tugged at the earlobe, flinging his arms and legs around Ignis. 'If I knew I could subdue you so easily in this manner I would have done so long ago.' Ignis thrust down, his cock rubbing against Noctis's ass, mimicking what Noctis desperately wanted. 

'Ignis, I'm not gonna-'

Ignis's movement halted abruptly, hands leaving his ears despite Noctis's cry of disappointment. 

'Patience. I've waited a long time for this.'

He peeled Noctis's trousers off, lingering at his feet, fumbling with something. Noctis jolted as he felt a stripe of warmth against the sole of his foot, Ignis's hot tongue following soon after. He heard a chuckle as hands stroked the skin, massaging the ankle, waiting for Noctis's desire to ebb a bit.

It was excruciating, being so close to climax only to be dragged away from it. 

'You're going to kill me,' Noctis panted as Ignis did the same with the other foot, flinching away as Ignis accidentally pressed against a ticklish spot. 

'Well, there are worse ways to commit treason I suppose. Do you wish me to stop?'

'Stop teasing? Yes.' Noctis groaned. 

Slick fingers swept over his hips, tugging down his trousers, laying Noctis bare before him. Agitation flared, his desire ebbing at Ignis's scrutiny. He flinched, attempting to twist away to avoid the scorching stare Ignis pinned him with.

'Holy hell,' Ignis breathed, loosely wrapping a hand around Noctis's erection. He let go of Noctis, inhaling deeply. 

Noctis tried to move again, Ignis bending to calm him with a kiss. 'The sight of you naked before me is overwhelming Noctis, nothing more. I do not wish this to be over quickly, that is all.' 

Ignis dribbled chocolate onto Noctis's cock, groaning in profound satisfaction as he swiped his tongue around the head of Noctis. 'You taste divine.' 

Noctis couldn't hold back, Ignis's tormenting driving him to his limits. Greedily grasping Ignis's hair in his hands, Noctis looped his legs over Ignis's shoulders, thrusting upwards. Ignis was there to meet him, mouth urgent, fervour just as evident. Hands bruising on Noctis's hips, encouraging him to go faster, harder, to fuck his mouth.

Having been teased to his breaking point, Noctis could feel it, chased after his orgasm, tapping Ignis urgently on the side of his head, trying to pull away. Ignis's grip got stronger, shaking his head against the tapping hand, moaning around Noctis's cock. He felt a finger against his entrance, slick, pushing inside him. He gasped at the intrusion, sobbing when Ignis moved away, releasing him from his mouth. 

'Hush, give me a moment,' Ignis moved to his face, whispering the words against his mouth, another finger pressing inside Noctis, fingering him open. It stung, tears pooling in his eyes, escaping as he clenched them shut.

Noctis's nose wrinkled at the kiss Ignis gave him, the sugary taste on his tongue made bitter by his own precum. 'Relax, Noctis.' Ignis teased him again with his ears, breathy little moans that had Noctis's nails digging into Ignis's shoulders, scrabbling to get a grip against the chocolate smeared skin.

The intrusion began to feel good, Noctis only squirming a little in discomfort as another finger was added. A whipcrack of pleasure struck him, his cry making Ignis shiver.

'Noctis? Are you alright? Do you want to stop?'

'D...don't stop...Ignis.' Noctis struggled to speak, thrusting back on those talented fingers, wanting Ignis to make him feel good again. It was agony, Ignis tormenting him with tandem attacks on both his ears and that spot inside him, pulling away when he knew Noctis was getting too close, only to ruthlessly attack him again.

He felt fingers being removed, the sound of a belt being undone registering in his mind. Before Ignis could do anything, Noctis seized Ignis's head, pulling him into a tongue filled kiss.

'I love you,' he stared into Ignis's eyes making sure his advisor heard him.

Ignis's eyes grew wet, throat moving in a heavy swallow. 'And I you, Noct.' 

Neither looked away as Ignis entered into his body, Noctis hiding his pain by biting his lip. Ignis looked concerned, apologetic, holding himself still when his hips rested snugly against Noctis's. Hands carded through his hair, massaging his scalp, delicate kisses were peppered over his face. 

'Move,' Noctis commanded. 

'As you command,' Ignis told him with a mischievous smile, pulling out so only the tip of him remained inside Noctis, before pushing back in gently. He kept this pace for a while, his mouth pressing kisses to Noctis's jawbone, then the corner of his mouth, sliding his nose against Noctis's in a caress. 

When gentle wasn't enough, Noctis lifted his legs up, wrapping them around Ignis's waist, the chocolate cementing their skin together. His hands tangled in Ignis's hair, pulling the man's head down to his, the kiss forceful, Noctis's thighs squeezing the breath out of Ignis's lungs.

'More, Ignis,' he demanded, trying to move up, to meet the slow, reverent strokes inside his body. The thrusts got harder, Ignis rising to his knees, gripping Noctis's waist for balance. Noctis opened his eyes to watch Ignis, the snap of his hips, the sheen of sweat on his torso. Ignis canted his hips, Noctis near howling at the pleasure that streaked through him. Ignis flung his head back, eyes screwed shut, a man possessed, pounding that spot inside Noctis that made stars explode in his vision, over and over again, until Noctis could bear it no longer, shattering into pieces, hand scrabbling for something to hold onto.

Ignis was there, hand tight in his own, bending his body down so he could press his cheek to Noctis's, his breathing heavy. Noctis could feel the beginnings of tears setting in, overwhelmed both in emotion and the gratitude of finally being able to come. 'I'm here, you're alright Noctis,' Ignis murmured, hand stroking Noctis's hair back, Noctis trying not to grimace at the sticky substance in Ignis's hand sticking in his hair.

When Noctis felt more like himself again, Ignis pulled out sitting back on his knees, head drooped, chin resting on his chest. 

'Did you...'

Ignis squeezed his thigh, a shaking laugh escaping him. 'I believe you were too far gone to notice.'

'But...I wanted to see you...you know,' Noctis whispered.

'There'll be other times...won't there?' Ignis's voice was soft, hesitant. Noctis felt the words cut through him, this new, uncertain Ignis making him nervous. 

He lifted his hand, sitting up with a wince of pain, placing it on Ignis's sternum. 

'I'm not going anywhere, Ignis. I mean, sure, this wasn't how I thought this was going to end when I decided to give you a gift. But I meant it when I said I loved you, that isn't going to change, you can trust me.'

Ignis smiled, placing his hand over Noctis's.

'Wanna shower with me?' Noctis laughed, swiping his free hand through his chocolate tipped spikes. He yelped as Ignis swept him up into his arms into a bridal carry.

'Certainly. I am curious to know how you taste without the added confectionery.' Ignis smirked, bending his head down to place his forehead against Noctis's.

Noctis shuddered, wrapping his arms around Ignis's neck, pressing his nose into his chest. 'Happy Valentine's day, Ignis.'

'And to you, Noctis.'

***

Come chat with me on Twitter, I also accept requests! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


End file.
